


A Minor Confession

by Hai_l_o_l



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hai_l_o_l/pseuds/Hai_l_o_l
Summary: Akaashi is avoiding Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 33





	A Minor Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot for BokuAka week! (I'm pretty sure...)

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s voice echoed throughout the halls. The setter glanced back in his direction.

He whispered a “yeah?” even though he knew his friend couldn’t hear. As the spiker raced down to his friend, all Akaashi did was continue walking.He really needed to turn in his work.It was almost sundown and he wanted to go home.

And avoid his beloved friend.

After a few moments passed, Bokuto put both hands on his shoulders, forcing him to stop in his tracks.“Akaashi!” The other didn’t flinch.

“You don’t need to yell,” he calmly spoke, not moving.

“Are you avoiding me?” Akaashi turned his head slightly, looking at the hand on his shoulder.

Yes.

“No, of course not.” He went back to looking in front of him.“I need to turn in my things, let go.”Bokuto wasted no time turning his setter around.

“You’re avoiding me!” He continued to exclaim.

“I’m not,” the other denied.

“I may be an idiot but I’m not that much of an idiot.”His words were softer than usual as he looked directly in his eyes.Once the setter noticed this, he turned, looking down and away from his gaze.Something was wrong.

“It’s nothing.”The spiker now grew a bit frustrated.

“It’s not nothing.Look, how am I supposed to be this awesome spiker if I don’t have my amazing setter there for me?” His hands were still on his shoulders, a moment had passed.He then pulled him in for a hug.“Come on, you’re amazing!”

It hurt.

Akaashi pushed him away.“I’m sorry, but I really need to turn in my things.”He continued and walked passed him, avoiding all eye contact. He really did feel affection towards him but he didn’t know how to describe it.Once he turned the corner, he leaned against the wall and clutched his book bag. 

He could feel something crack.

Why was he pushing him away?Bokuto didn’t do anything wrong, so why?His affection was always there, it was because they were friends but he thought maybe, just maybe, it was more than that? 

So he liked him?His grip on his bag tightened.His heart fluttered whenever he saw him, his mind would feel tangled in a mess whenever he popped up in his mind.He was always thinking about him, fantasizing.

‘Whoah,’ he thought.‘That’s not something I wanted to admit.’ He sank down, his head buried in his bag.So maybe it was love?Akaashi shook his head, not wanting to admit it.

He continued to think about it.His hugs were always the best, warm and sweet, soft and gentle, the whole package.But he was also his friend, he didn’t want to ruin that.

He was his _friend_.

A few tears managed to build up.Why?What was there to cry about? He tried to wipe his tears but more continued to flow.His chest felt heavy, it felt tight.It felt like his heart was being torn up and it hurt.

Why was he so heartbroken?Why did it hurt so bad? All these questions he asked himself, but he could only get one answer.

He loved his best friend.

“Akaashi?”His whole body froze.The tears kept going unfortunately, but everything stopped.Time stopped.It seemed so long before he decided he should check who called his name.He was right, it was Bokuto.

“Boku-“

“Akaashi are you alright?!” He immediately dropped down to check on him.“What the hell happened, are you hurt?”He continued with the gentle tone and inspected his friend’s body, checking for any wounds.Akaashi kept his mouth open, ready to speak, but nothing came out. 

It hurt.

All he could do was hug his friend, asking for a warm embrace that would never be his.He continued to sob and cry out as his heart ached by the second.

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto finally asked, whispering in his ear.The other’s grip tightened.

“I…” he told himself to stop.He wanted to tell him but he was scared. He didn’t want him to hate him. Then he thought of a new question. “Do you hate me?”

“Huh?” Bokuto wanted to back up and look at his friend for an explanation, but the other denied the request.Realizing it was no use, he answered.“No, of course not!”

“Then,”his grip loosened, ready for a push.“Do you love me?”He hated it.He hated that word. He hated the feeling, but he had to accept it.Oddly enough however, he felt nothing. He backed up to look at Bokuto.“Did you hear what I said?”Bokuto couldn’t help but smile.

“Holy sh*t.”He could only say.“All this time I’ve been trying to get your attention but who knew all I had to do was be a bit more annoying and I’d get it?” Akaashi could only tilt his head in confusion.

“Hah?” His tears stopped luckily, but he was stuck with another emotion. Bokuto rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

“I’m in love with you!”Coming from Bokuto, the choice of words seemed about right, but it wasn’t what he expected. Another tear fell from his eyes.“Ah!” The spiker looked at him, serious.“Is that why you were avoiding me?” Akaashi blinked twice.

“Uh, yeah.Wait I thought-“

“Well you thought wrong!” With one grinning like an idiot, as the setter would have said, and the other just shocked, a moment of awkward silence filled the air.

“I… um… Now I feel embarrassed for crying over you,”Akaashi admitted. Bokuto hugged the other once again in a tight embrace and chuckled.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed my lovable setter, you have me now.”He backed up with his hands on his shoulders and gave him a small kiss. “So, so, so, wanna go out with me?” At this point, he was just stunned, thinking yep, it was a dream…

Nope, this was reality, thankfully.

Once he processed everything, he smiled, his heart fluttering yet again.

“What an interesting way to ask someone out.”Bokuto pouted.

“So that’s a no?” Akaashi kissed his cheek and got up, going halfway around the corner and peering back.Those assignments could wait a day.

“Well,”he grinned, “when should we meet?”

**Author's Note:**

> I got stuck in angst mode for a second there... I hope you enjoyed it though! I also wrote this a while back, I hope I fixed any mistakes!


End file.
